A social network can be an online system that provides a forum for geographically separated users to interact with one another, where those users have defined a relationship between one another. Users can control who can view their information by identifying particular relationships with other users, and can also find new users from the group of other people who are “friends” of their own friends. Social networks can be aimed at different types of social interaction, such as friendship and business networking. A user of a social network can have a profile page (e.g., a web page on the social network) that provides information about the user to other users of the social network. A profile can include information regarding a user's acquaintance relationships (e.g., friends, colleagues, schoolmates, etc.) on the social network.
People visiting a particular location may be interested to know what others recommend doing and seeing near that location. One may use a tourist brochure, an anonymous review service like Yelp, or ask strangers for recommendations, but such information sources can be unreliable, as they are based on subjective evaluations of people that may have dissimilar interests. Furthermore, tourist brochures may suggest a large number of activities near a particular location, when the visitor has a limited amount of time to spend near the location. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved solution for storing and rendering geolocation impressions.